As it generally is known, “cloud computing” typically refers to the use of remotely hosted resources (e.g., hardware, applications, and software platform components) to provide services to customers over one or more networks, such as the Internet. Resources made available to customers typically are virtualized and dynamically scalable. Cloud computing services may include any specific type of application. Some cloud computing services are, for example, provided to customers through client software such as a Web browser. The software and data used to support cloud computing services are located on remote servers owned by a cloud computing service provider. Customers consuming services offered through a cloud computing platform need not own the physical infrastructure hosting the actual service and, accordingly, may avoid capital expenditure on hardware systems by paying, for example, for the service resources they use and/or a subscription fee. From a service provider's standpoint, the sharing of computing resources across multiple customers (i.e., tenants) improves resource utilization. Use of the cloud computing service model has been growing in popularity due to the increasing availability of high bandwidth communication, thereby making it possible to obtain response times from remotely hosted cloud-based services similar to those of locally-hosted services.